Bookwormkehprodz
bookwormkehprodz aka "Katie" has been vidding since her senior year in high school when she recieved a group assignment to make a trailer for the book that was assigned to her group. The book was The Eyre Affair by Jasper Fforde and it was the first video that she posted to her first youtube account "bookwormkeh". She then branched out to make fanvideos to shows like Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles, CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Glee, Syfy Alice, Touched by an Angel..., but eventually she started getting strikes on her account due to copyright, which she suspected was becuase of all the Glee vids, so she made another account (MissBookwormKeh) which eventually got suspended as well and she is currently on her bookwormkehprodz channel which she hopes will stay strong. She likes staying in contact with her fellow vidders so you should feel free to follow her on her various social networking sites: Twitter: https://twitter.com/MissBookwormKeh Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/Bookwormkehprodz Tumblr: bookwormkeh.tumblr.com She has only ever used one editing software, which is iMovie but she has used 2 differnet versions of them. She hopes to eventually get Final Cut someday. Since there were no fellow iMovie vidders that she knew personally, she taught herself by finding tutorials and just playing around with everything. Because of a computer crash after her first two youtube acounts got suspended, she no longer has her videos from those channels; however since then she has uploaded all of her videos to mediafire and occasionally reuploads to Telly Fandoms She started off with only a few fandoms when she first started out, basically anything she could find clips for on Youtube. Once some helpful friends on Youtube showed her how to find download links and where to find convertors she began to branch out and vid more fandoms. She loves watching tv shows and movies, so she has alot of fandoms and hopes to vid more of them one day. She is mostly known for her Legend of the Seeker and Once Upon a Time vids which she tends to vid the most, with other fandoms sprinkled in between. She also gets inspired easily by certain vidders when she watches a vid of theirs with an unfamilar fandom. She ends up watching the fandom becuase the videos make a certain character or couple seem worth watching. Collabs She is a huge fan of collabs, often joining random collabs and even hosting her own. She has also been apart of many collab groups. A fairytale based collab group created by bookwormkehprodz http://www.youtube.com/user/OnceUponATimeCollabs A Korean Drama based collab group created by Gleehoney, but hosted by Dramacrazed22 http://www.youtube.com/user/KdramaAddixAnonymous A multifandom collab group hosted by jackie1609f http://www.youtube.com/user/xTrueEmotionsx A group focusing on only ABC Family and The CW shows that bookwormkehprodz created but jackie1609f hosts http://www.youtube.com/user/ABcwProdz A Parenthood based collab group hosted by luvtheheaven5 http://www.youtube.com/user/ParenthoodProdz A channel focused on creating collabs based on unique themes (cancer, bullying, teen pregnancy, addiction, adoption...,) created by bookwormkehprodz and corun by luvtheheaven5 - it is an open collab group where anyone can join any collab at any time, no matter the editor or experience. bookwormkehprodz and luvtheheaven5 welcome suggestions and would love to have more cohosts to help out (the only conditon being that to cohost, you need to have cohosted before with little to no difficulty in sycning properly as well as adding colorings) http://www.youtube.com/user/uniquecreationsprodz A channel focused on the ABC Family tv series: Switched at Birth, hosted by luvtheheaven5 http://www.youtube.com/user/switchedatbirthprodz A Kyle XY based collab channel hosted by luvtheheaven5 http://www.youtube.com/user/latnokstudios A channel focused on the CW's tv series: Life Unexpected, hosted by bookwormkehprodz http://www.youtube.com/user/morningmadnessprodzx